Percutaneous medical devices may vary across a broad range of sizes, from the very small (in length, cross-section, or sheer bulk) to the very large. As the size of a medical device increases, the risk or potential for navigational difficulty through the vasculature and/or abrasion or injury to the walls of the vessel(s) through which the medical device travels also increases. For example, a large medical device, such as some used in certain angioplasty, atherectomy, stent-deployment, transcatheter aortic valve implantation (TAVI), valvectomy, valvuloplasty, or other intravascular procedures, may be difficult to navigate through tortuous vasculature. Similarly, such large medical devices may also present increased risk of abrasion to the vessel walls as they navigate turns or narrowing lumens. A continuing need exists for improved percutaneous medical devices and methods.